


Director for the day

by banchan100



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchan100/pseuds/banchan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony is director for the day and has paper work for gibbs to sign</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director for the day

**Author's Note:**

> this is originaly posted on ff but i love this website so here i am :D

Leon Vance had to go to a family wedding, which meant he had to have someone cover him for the day and for some unknown reason he chose one Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.   
" I'm bored"  
"I know you said 5 times now. why don't you get Gibbs to sign his paper work, he never does." Vance's assistant sighed wishing that she could get the day off.  
Tony knew that Gibbs was working on cold cases today because they where one team member down. "mmm I got a great idea, thanks Cynthia" at that tony quickly ran back into Vance's office shutting the door loudly behind him.  
"riiiiight, why do I get stuck with the weirdos."

20 minutes later the office door opened a crack and a remote control car drove by with a camera on top to see where its going and a bunch of paperwork in the back. The small car took the stairs down to the bullpen without losing anything and parked itself at the side of Gibbs' desk moving forward and backwards to hit the desk and make it rock.   
"What the hell?" Gibbs looked to the side to see the cars camera looking up straight at him, looking behind the camera he saw an envelope with his name and a sentence saying 'don't shoot me, T' picking up the envelope Gibbs looked inside and seeing more paperwork put it in the back of the car without signing anything.   
"Going for coffee" Gibbs got up expecting the car to go the other way but it followed him into the lift and downstairs to the lobby where it parked by the door waiting for him to come back. Instead to of leaving straight away though Gibbs walked up to the front desk and asked for paper and tape which he used to cover up the camera, then left for coffee.

From the directors office suddenly "WHAT THE HELL, BOSS" Cynthia blinked and left her desk to go for lunch, before she got caught up in anything between the two agents. Tony abruptly stormed out of the office got in the lift to the lobby and proceeded to take the paper off of the camera just to go back upstairs again. 

Gibbs walked past with two cups of coffee not expecting the car to still be there but not really surprised to see it anyway. The car followed Gibbs into the lift and and then repeatedly crashed into his foot like with the desk to get the boss's attention, but working unsuccessfully this time around. Going back to his desk Gibbs tried to get some work done but the small car kept rocking the desk making it hard to do anything, finally giving up Gibbs signed the paper work getting the car to drive round in a happy circle before going into the lift up to the director.

10 minutes later the car came back again just because Tony was bored and had nothing to do. Driving around the bullpen got a few odd looks from other teams but Gibbs was plain ignoring him, meaning that it was now Tony's main mission to get attention, by yet again driving into the boss's desk. After holding out for 17 minutes Gibbs took a sip of his now cold coffee made a face, looked at the car and instead of chucking the cup away he poured the coffee all over the the car making the movements stop working and the last image on the screen at Tony's desk was coffee coming from the sky before it stopped working.   
"WHAT THE HELL BOSS!!!?" Was heard shouted from the directors office all across the bullpen, earning a small satisfactory smile from Gibbs.

THE END


End file.
